streetfoodfilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporate Food Trucks
In October 2011, Chef Anthony Bourdain was quotedAnthony Bourdain Shares His Thoughts On Food Trucks, Mobile Cuisine, Oct 27, 2011 as saying "...and there’s the likelihood that as we reach some sort of hipster fission, the bad guys will get in. You will see an Olive Garden food truck; it’s inevitable." The "bad guys," as he calls them, got in a long time ago. Here are but a few. Also see: Pinterest - Corporate Food Trucks via @streetfoodfiles Corporate Food Trucks *Ben and Jerry’s Scoop TruckBuck, Stephanie, "The Rise of the Social Food Truck (Infographic)", Social-Savvy Food Truck Series, Mashable, August 04, 2011. Note: Infographic design by Lindsey McCormack Website *Oscar Mayer WienermobileWoodyard, Chris, "Hot dog! Oscar Mayer unveils Wienermobile as food truck", USA TODAY, May 25, 2011 * Sprinkles Cupcakes, Beverly Hills, CaliforniaLuna, Nancy, Sprinkles on Wheels: cupcake van coming to O.C., June 23rd, 2009. * White Spot (Canada), Triple O’s On the Go First Look: White Spot Triple O’s On The Go Food Truck Review, Aug 5, 2011. Chain Restaurants, Fast Food and Franchises *Applebee's Neighborhood EatsCalhoun, Patricia, "Applebee's rolls out a food truck -- yes, Applebee's", Denver Westword Blogs, Fri, Aug. 5 2011. *Arby's It's Good Mood Food TruckFacebook Fan Page Photo Album, "Arby's. It's Good Mood Food. truck visits Joplin MO", June 2011. Excerpt: "The Arby's Foundation Event Vehicle served Arby’s sandwiches, chips from Frito Lay, and Pepsi products to those affected by the tornado in Joplin, MO." *Burger King"Burger King reinvents itself with new food, new look", WKYC-TV 3 Cleveland, Ohio, Apr 2, 2012"Burger King to compete with local food trucks?", Scott McDonnell, Reporter, Central Florida News 13, Tuesday, June 12, 2012. *Carl's Jr."Carl's Jr. food truck to give away free burgers, fries", wfaa.com Dallas/Ft. Worth, October 11, 2011 *Chick-fil-A, Washington, DC"No food trucks for Chick-fil-A, despite D.C. franchisee move", Atlanta Journal-Constitution, Thursday, March 29, 2012 *Chipotle Mexican Grill, After Hours Food Truck, Websitehttp://blogs.phoenixnewtimes.com/bella/2012/02/chipotle_has_a_food_truck.phpTwitter *Cold Stone Creamery, Mobile Cold Stone Creamery on Facebook and Twitter *Dairy Queen"Dairy Queen launches mobile truck", April 7, 2010., YouTube VideoBlizzardmobile *Dunkin' Donuts - DD Hearty Snacks Food TruckJohnston, Garth, "Free Food Alert: Dunkin' Donuts Joins The Food Truck Fray", Gothamist, April 19, 2011.Gioglio, Jessica, "Road Trip Alert: The Dunkin’ Donuts Hearty Snacks Food Truck Announces Northeast Tour", Dunkin' Donuts Blog, Thursday, April 14, 2011. *Fazoli's Brandau, Mark. "New Fazoli's food truck to tour U.S.: The Breadstick Express will give away breadsticks and encourage donations to charity Feed the Children", Nation's Restaurant News, June 18, 2012. *Fatburger Fatmobile *In-N-Out Burger Cookout Trailers *Jack in the Box"Hit the Road, Jack": Newest Jack in the Box Restaurant Is Actually a 34-Foot-Long Food Truck, distributed by BusinessWire, Corporate News Release (archived at investors.jackinthebox.com), Mar 17, 2011Shatkin, Elina, Jack In The Box Food Truck: The TV Ad, Thu, Dec. 29 2011 Munchie Mobile *Johnny RocketsBernstein, Sharon, "Food trucks are rolling into the mainstream", in Washington, D.C. *Rubio's Fresh Mexican Grill, San Diego, CA, @RubiosTweets, #RubiosTacoTruck#RubiosTacoTruck, Twitter Hashtag *SizzlerLuna, Nancy, "Corporate food trucks invade streets", Orange County Register, Oct. 27, 2011 ZZ Truck *Subway, in Arizona * TCBYRocha, Isai, "TCBY Riding With the First Ever Froyo Food Truck", Foodbeast, May 18, 2012 https://www.facebook.com/tcby.truck * Taco BellHoyland, Christa, "Taco Bell ramps up food truck tour via Twitter", August 19, 2009. Excerpt: "Taco Bell's food truck has been ahead of the curve, giving away selected menu items at special events across the country for about two decades.", @TacoBellTruck Other *The Gap'sJohnston, Garth, "The Gap, Desperate For Attention, Tries A Food Truck", Gothamist, August 10, 2011 Pico de Gap, vintage taco truck touring NY *Doubletree Hotels by Hilton Johnston, Garth, "Free Food Alert: DoubleTree Cookies All Over Manhattan", Gothamist, May 26, 2011 Cookie CAREavan, in New York City *FedEx"Hot meal delivery at SXSW", Creativity Online, Crain Communications, Mar 15, 2011; Excerpt: "FedEx snuck this food truck into SXSWi, disguised as a FedEx delivery truck." *Freshpet, @freshpettruck, specializes in food for dogsHave You Spotted the Freshpet Food Truck?, July 17, 2011. *Macy'sWalker, Elaine, "Macy’s joins food truck frenzy", Miami Herald, Jun 27, 2011 References Category:Trends Category:Trends Category:Trends Category:Trends Category:Trends Category:Trends Category:Trends Category:Trends